


it's just begun

by greyskiesblack



Series: promptioweek2017 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Dinners, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Gladiolus' perfect plan iscompletely ruinedby Iris.Written for Day 6 of Promptio week.





	it's just begun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yodepalma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/gifts).



> this is _basically_ yodepalma's idea but she made me write it like THE WORST FRIEND EVER _ugh_ ❤❤❤
> 
> title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RShF_bZZKOc) by she wants revenge  
>  ~~look i hit shuffle and pressed 'next' for like AN HOUR i'm sorry i'm not good at titles~~
> 
> the prompt is "family."

At first Gladiolus thought he’d be able to survive dinner. Iris was on her best behaviour, and Prompto hadn’t spilled anything into his lap.

For two minutes it was perfect.

And then Iris opened her mouth.

“Prompto,” she says, leaning forwards on her elbows, “when are you going to be my brother too?”

Gladiolus had just taken a sip of wine. He tries not to choke as he swallows it.

“Um.” Prompto glances between Gladiolus’ reddening face and Iris’ eager expression. “Um.” He looks towards Clarus who has set down his cutlery. “ _Um_?” He looks like he’s about to _explode_.

Clarus clears his throat. “Iris, honey. You know that might not happen, right?”

Iris pouts and drops her hands into her lap. “But _daaaad_ ,” she whines. “Prompto’s so _cool_. And Gladdy _totally_ loves him.” She points at Prompto. “Look how _red_ he is. I bet they’re holding _hands_.”

Gladiolus scowls. “Shut up.”

“Don’t point, dear,” Clarus says blandly.

Prompto’s fingers twitch out of Gladiolus’. “W-We are _not_.” He holds up both hands to prove it.

“Not _anymore_ ,” Iris huffs. “ _Daaaad_ -”

“Now now, Iris,” Clarus smiles. “Don’t tease your brother too much.”

Iris scowls down at her soup. “But I want to be the best woman at their wedding,” she mutters under her breath.

“Iris.” Gladiolus tries to sound stern. “We’re not even engaged yet.”

Prompto’s hands start flapping around above his bowl.

Clarus and Iris exchange a _look_.

Gladiolus claps his hands over his mouth and swears.

“Did you _hear_ that?” Iris bounces in her chair. “He said _yet_.”

“He did,” Clarus says, glancing towards Prompto. “But now you’ve embarrassed your future brother.”

“Oh.” Iris looks down at her soup again. “Sorry, Prompto. Can I call you Prom?”

“Sure,” Prompto squeaks out. “But, um-” He glances towards Gladiolus with red cheeks and a panicked expression. “What did you mean, _yet_?”

“We’ll talk about it later.” Gladiolus slouches in his seat. His _big dumb mouth_ ruined _everything_.

“Oh em _gee_ ,” Iris squeals. “Were you going to propose tonight?”

“That’s none of your business,” Gladiolus snaps. “Eat your damn soup.”

Iris rolls her eyes. “You _so were_. Oh my _gosh_.”

“You were?” Prompto says quietly, turning towards Gladiolus. “Really?”

Gladiolus slouches further. The ring box in his pocket feels as though it’s _burning_ through his clothes. “ _Please_ , can we talk about it _later_?” He says, trying to _will_ Prompto into reading his mind.

“I’m sure none of us would mind if you talked here,” Clarus says and toys with his spoon. “Would we, Iris?”

“Nuh uh.” Iris shakes her head. “You can totally propose right now! _Pleaaaase_ Gladdy!”

Gladiolus tries to kick her under the table and misses. “I’m not gonna _propose_ ,” he growls. “Not in front of _you_.”

Iris crosses her arms over her chest. “Why _not_?”

“Because,” Gladiolus mutters through gritted teeth. “Proposals are meant to be _romantic_. Not during _dinner_.”

“Well, actually,” Clarus eyes Gladiolus over his wine. “I proposed to your mother during dinner.”

“Yeah!” Iris puts her elbows on the table and leans forward. “And it’s always during dinner on TV.”

“Dinner _alone_ ,” Gladiolus points out with a sigh.

“Um.” Prompto looks as though he’s about to start crying. “Are you _really_ going to-”

Gladiolus groans and covers his face with his hands. “This is the _worst_ ," he mumbles.

“I don’t know,” Clarus mutters, “I think it’s rather entertaining.”

“Okay, enough.” Gladiolus slides his chair backwards and stands up. “Come on, Prom.” He grabs Prompto’s arm and drags him upright.

“I, um?” Prompto stammers and stares up at Gladiolus. “Okay?”

 

They go to Gladiolus’ room and he locks the door behind them.

Prompto sits on the bed and rubs at his cheeks, as though he could wipe away his blush. “Um-”

“Prom.” Gladiolus interrupts and sits down beside him. Their legs press against each other. “Uh. I don’t know what to say.”

Prompto swallows and starts fiddling with one of his leather bracelets. “Iris is just a kid, I don’t mind-”

“Prom.” Gladiolus takes Prompto’s hands in his own and turns towards him. “Not about that.”

Prompto blinks. “Oh,” he breathes. “Um.”

“If you say ‘um’ one more time.” Gladiolus shakes his head and smiles. “I’ll have to kiss you.”

Prompto bites his bottom lip and peeks at Gladiolus from behind his hair. “Um?” He smiles.

Gladiolus leans forward and meets Prompto halfway. The kiss tastes like wine and soup and Gladiolus pulls away before he can get too distracted.

“As I was _going_ to tell you.” Gladiolus clears his throat. It’s hard to remember what he wrote down when Prompto is staring at him with wide eyes and clutching Gladiolus’ hands in his own. “I, uh.” He tugs a hand free and slides it into his pocket. If he pulls the box out, Prompto will _know_. “I got you something.”

“You did?” Prompto leans forward. He’s practically in Gladiolus’ lap. “What?” His voice trembles.

Gladiolus looks down. Now _he’s_ blushing. It’s infectious. “Well,” he edges out slowly. “We’ve been dating a while, and…” He presses his fingers into the sharp corners of the box in his pocket. “I was… I was thinking that…” He looks up and wishes he hadn’t.

Prompto is blinking away tears. Gladiolus leans forward and kisses Prompto’s cheek where one escaped. “I’m s-sorry,” Prompto whispers. “It’s just-” He shakes his head and closes his eyes.

“I know.” Gladiolus’ voice is thick. There’s a lump in his throat the size of his _fist_. He tries to clear his throat but it doesn’t make any difference. He should’ve brought the wine upstairs with them. “So, um. I got Dino to make this.” He slides the box out of his pocket and holds it up between them.

Prompto touches the lid with a trembling finger. “I-” His voice cracks. “Gladio-”

“Just.” Gladiolus looks away and blinks. Even the crying is _fucking infectious_. “Open it?”

Prompto nods and takes the box with both hands. He takes a deep breath before opening it.

Gladiolus tries to burn the moment into his mind _forever_. The way Prompto gasps softly and the way another tear trickles down his cheek, leaving a glistening line along his freckles. Gladiolus lifts a hand to wipe it away.

“Do you like it?” He leans forward and touches his forehead to Prompto’s. “Please tell me you like it-”

“It’s beautiful.” Prompto glances up. “Gladio, it’s _too_ beautiful-”

“No.” Gladiolus leans back and shakes his head. “It’s just beautiful _enough_.”

Prompto bites his bottom lip and nods. “Okay.” He looks down at the box and then holds it back out towards Gladiolus. “Do…” He swallows. “Do you want to put it on?”

Gladiolus nods. He’s not sure he can say anything without his voice cracking. The ring is just the way it was when he last saw it - silver and blue, glittering together. Like stars in the summer sky. He takes it out carefully and sets the box down on his bed. Clears his throat. Takes Prompto’s hand in his.

“Prompto Argentum.” He looks up just in time to see another tear slide down Prompto’s cheek. Gladiolus blinks _harder_. “Will you marry me?” His voice is a scratchy whisper.

Prompto nods. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He nods _harder_.

Gladiolus gently slides the ring onto Prompto’s finger. “Good,” he mutters. “Otherwise Iris’d _kill me_.”

Prompto chokes out a laugh. “ _Gladio_ ,” he whines.

“Sorry.” Gladiolus squeezes Prompto’s fingers. “I’m not _good_ at being romantic.” He wipes at his eye with a thumb.

“You do alright.” Prompto leans forward and puts his hand on Gladiolus’ shoulder. “Sometimes.” He leans in for a kiss.

Gladiolus leans back. “What do you mean, _sometimes_?”

Prompto rolls his eyes. “I’ll go back downstai-”

Gladiolus kisses him. He can feel Prompto smile.

“Come here.” Gladiolus tugs Prompto into his lap. “I want to enjoy this first,” he murmurs against Prompto’s neck. “Kissing my _fiancé_.”

Prompto shivers and presses against Gladiolus’ chest. “Say it again,” he whispers.

Gladiolus cups Prompto’s face with his hands. “My fiancé.” His heart feels tight. Like it's too small to squeeze all his emotions into.

Prompto smiles and leans his cheek against Gladiolus’ hand. “I like how that sounds,” he whispers.

“Me too.” Gladiolus gently kisses him. “I’m going to wear it out.”

There’s a loud banging on Gladiolus’ door.

“Are you two engaged yet?” Iris yells.

Gladiolus rolls his eyes. Prompto grins and ducks his head.

“Yeah! So leave us alone!” Gladiolus yells back.

“I’m gonna tell Dad you’re up here _kissing_!” Iris sounds _disgusted_.

Gladiolus sighs and gives Prompto one last kiss. “We should go downstairs.”

“Yeah.” Prompto leans forward and kisses Gladiolus again. “Definitely.”

“Dinner’ll get cold.” Gladiolus can’t resist another kiss. Not when Prompto is right there in his arms.

“And it was so nice.” Prompto grins and runs his thumb over Gladiolus’ cheek. “Come on.”

“Mmm.” Gladiolus squeezes Prompto closer. “One more kiss.”

 

One more kiss turns into just _one more-more_ kiss. By the time they _finally_ get downstairs, Iris is nowhere to be seen. Clarus is sitting at the table eating from three different ice cream sundaes.

“If you’d gotten here earlier, I would’ve saved some,” he says between bites.

“I’ll just make us our own,” Gladiolus mutters.

“No you won’t.” Clarus clears his throat. “There’s no ice cream left.”

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Gladiolus sighs. “Come on, Prom. Let’s go to the store.”

Prompto crosses his arms over his chest. “No way. It’s _cold_ out there.”

Gladiolus doesn’t _pout_. He just… Okay. He pouts.

Somehow it has no effect. Prompto shakes his head. “You’re on your own.”

“Thanks _Dad_ ,” Gladiolus growls. Prompto’s pouts always work on _him_. This isn’t fair. Why isn’t this fair? “I’ll just go to the store by _myself_.”

“Alright. Have fun.” Clarus waves. “So Prompto. Come show me the ring.” He beckons Prompto over.

Prompto practically squeals and rushes over to Clarus. “Look how _sparkly_ it is!” He waves his hand in front of Clarus' face.

Betrayed. By his own family. Gladiolus stomps towards the door. All he wants is a damn sundae.

 

His phone vibrates the minute he starts the car. He only checks the message because he wants it to be Prompto changing his mind.

It’s from Iris. Of _course_.

_“Don’t forget sprinkles! Dad ate them all last time.”_

Gladiolus _scowls_. This is not how any of tonight was supposed to happen.

The car door is yanked open and Prompto flings himself into the seat. "Hi." He sounds out of breath.

"I thought you didn't _want_ to come," Gladiolus tries not to sound sulky. Well. A little.

"I don't." Prompto holds his hands up to the heater vents and whines. "But..." He leans over the console and kisses Gladiolus' cheek. "I love you."

Gladiolus smiles. "What was that?" He leans closer and cups his hand around his ear. "I didn't quite hear you."

Prompto rolls his eyes. "I said-" He clears his throat. "I love you." He meets Gladiolus' gaze for a second and then looks away, blushing.

"I love you too." Gladiolus awkwardly leans over and kisses Prompto's cheek. "So let's go get ice cream."

"And take selfies." Prompto leans over and holds out his phone. "Since I didn't get any before."

Gladiolus makes a face just as Prompto takes the shot.

"Glad _io_ ," Prompto whines. He lightly punches Gladiolus' arm.

Gladiolus grins and puts the car in reverse. "And just think, you agreed to a _lifetime_ of this." Gladiolus glances towards Prompto. "Are you sure?"

Prompto makes a face at him. "Of course I'm _sure_. Are you?" He bites his bottom lip.

"Want me to pull the car over and show you _exactly_ how sure I am?" Gladiolus teases.

Prompto's face turns a beautiful shade of red. "N-No! Your dad is waiting for us to get back and-" He swallows. "Show me later," he whispers.

Gladiolus grins and turns his attention to driving. "I guess there's no rush." Prompto's fingers curl over Gladiolus'. "We've got the rest of our lives."

**Author's Note:**

> ... tbh i don't really know what happened at the end so uh... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
